All About Us
by Fammi Capire
Summary: Fic-let about the couple's future, what happened after the war. Based off song "All About Us" by He is We and Owl City. Simple, drabble. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of any of JK Rowling's works. I just put the characters under my own variation of the Imperius Curse for my own personal entertainment.

This fic-let is written to the tune of "All About Us" written by _He is We_ and _Owl City._

_**~*-~*All About Us*~-*~**_

She looked like a vision from my dreams. Part of my brain encouraged me to just stand there and gape at the angel I secretly knew she was. She was wrapped in a beautiful, golden, gossamer gown that just draped itself across her figure. She stood out like a sun against the dark background of the ball room in the large, black marble ball room we were currently ensconced in. I bowed to the angel that stood in front of me and reached out my hand for her once she reached the bottom step of the stair case.

The music swelled, though nobody else was dancing. They were out of sight and out of mind to me at that moment, since my head was over occupied with the woman I adored. I slowly lead her to the dance floor, gazing deeply into her eyes, telling her how much I loved her. I initiated the dance with a deep bow and a kiss on the knuckles of her hand, also gloved in the lite golden fabric. She curtsied deeply to me in return, and we began to dance.

I saw the nerves in her eyes, and gently reassured her by squeezing her as close to me as the regulations of our elegant company would permit. She had confided in me that she had not danced since the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts. I had assured her that she had nothing to worry about, and that I would lead her, and that her worries of stepping on my feet were pointless. In my eyes, she could make a sport of stepping on my feet, and I would not mind one bit.

This was our time now. Nobody else in the room mattered one bit. There, we spun around, our eyes only on each other. The spectators around us blended in perfectly with the dark marble of the ball room. It was such a perfect moment, knowing that everything there was for us. Only us.

It was a feeling like I had never felt in my life before. True, I had been in love with Lily. Lily Evans. Lily Potter. My Lily. But she had left me. She had made the decision to leave me.

Now, I had Hermione. Who never left me, despite all the horrible things I had said to her over the years. She had been the one to come back and save me after everybody else had left me for the dead. She had been the only one to realize the old meddling fool's big plans. She had figured out that I was a double spy, loyal to the Order. She had gathered evidence for my case, and then saw me exonerated from the several charges the ministry held against me.

I think the most incredible part was that she did this before I even recovered. Instead of leaving me in some hospital, she herself cared for me, in her own home, nursing me back to health. The young woman brewed all of my medications herself, for fear that others might try to poison me through my medication.

I have never had anybody who cared for me as much as this beautiful, intelligent young woman did. After I was fully recovered, I convinced her to come live at the home I had inherited as the last living Prince descendant. I believe she thought that it would be a simple home. But the look of sheer astonishment in her eyes when we first apparated onto the Prince Manor grounds was too priceless to miss. It is rare indeed to shock and astonish my favourite know-it-all into silence.

And now we were here, together. Enjoying a grand ball that the house elves (all now free, but still remaining in my employment by their own choices) had decided to throw for our engagement. This ball was all for us. Yes, we understood that most of the guests were there on a whim to see if it was true that the Gryffindor Princess and the Half-Blood Prince- turned-Greasy Dungeon Bat were actually seriously getting married.

Just the fact that she was there for me gave me new energy. She brought me back to life. She gave me a second chance. A chance to do what I had failed to do the last time. A chance to love. Sure, I suppose nobody ever saw this coming. But that is their own problem. They never expected me to be on their side of the war either. And look where that landed them... Almost like how I never expected to live. But, well, obviously that did not turn out as planned either.

But, with Hermione by my side, everything is all right. Everything is better. And, we can dance around this room with all the on lookers ogling us, and we can not care at all what they are doing. How come? Because we now have each other. And that is all we need.


End file.
